Zelda Interviews
by Fyrusfairy
Summary: Its me Fyrusfairy with a new Zelda Interview! Starring ME with my co-host SHADOW LINK. Thank you to Demon Princess of Time, Drifted Daisy and most of all ZELDA MANIAC! YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME!
1. Welcome

Shadow Link: Why did i agree to this.

Me: I asked very nicely.

Shadow Link: NO YOU BLACKMAILED ME!

Camera Man: were filming

Me: OH, WELCOME TO MY ZELDA INTERVIEW SERIES! AND IM FYRUSFAIRY!

Shadow Link: Fyrus do you have to shout?

Me: YES!

Shadow Link: Ugh

Me: So thanks to all the interviewers who inspire me like Demon Princess of Time, DriftedDaisy and most of all Zelda Maniac! You guys inspire me!

Shadow Link: When are going to introduce ME!

Me: i was getting to that 0_0 this is Shadow Link, my co-host. And yes there is a difference between Shadow Link and Dark Link. Dark Link is the polar opposite of Link, while Shadow over here is Four Sword Links shadow and becomes a good guy in the end.

Shadow Link: i hate being confused with that idiot. I AM NOT EVIL I SAVE THE DAY!

Me: ITS TRUE, READ THE MAGNA OF THE FOUR SWORD!

Shadow Link: anyways the next part we will interview someone.

Me: I think maybe Navi.

Shadow Link: Wait... WHAT! NAVI IS SUPER ANNOYING!

Me: Fine, Ganondork.

Shadow Link: Fine as long as we don't have to do Navi.

Me: You know we have to do her at some point.

Shadow Link: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!

Me: 0_0

Me: Well see you next time when we interview GANONDORK!

Ganondork: Its GANONDORF!

Me: THATS WHAT I SAID GANONDORK!

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK!

Me: AND FYRUSFAIRY!

Both: OUT!


	2. SHAME R US!

Me: And we are BACK!

Shadow Link: this is your 2nd chapter today Fyrus.

Me: I know, im awesome.

Shadow Link: No, your crazy.

Me: CRAZY AND AWESOME ARE THE SAME THING!

Shadow Link: Whatever lets just do the interview.

Me: Introducing GANONDORK!

Ganondork: ITS GANONDORF.

Me: Oh Ganondwarf, but you still dont look like a dwarf.

Ganondwarf: No, Ganon-dorf

Me: but i said Ganondork the first time.

Ganondork: AAAGGGGGHHH!

Shadow Link: Can we just get to the questions?

Me: Fine. Q1: What do you think of Shadow Link now that he betrayed you?

Shadow Link: DONT YOU BRING ME INTO THIS!

Ganondork: I WILL CRUSH HIM!

Me: You can NOT crush my co-host.

Ganondork: Fine, ill do it later.

Shadow Link: Q2: Y U SO EVIL!

Ganondork: CUZ I JUST AM!

Me: My Turn Q3: Why do you want a triangle thing?

Ganondork: BECAUSE IT IS SHINY! SHINY! *freaks out*

Shadow Link: Uhhh

Me: BAD GANONDORK! *whacks with newspaper of shame*

Ganondork: WWHHHAAAA *runs out*

Shadow Link: Where did you get that?

Me: Some site called SHAME R US i think its were Zelda Maniac got her window of shame.

Shadow Link: Well it works.

Me: SHAME ON U GANONDORK!

Shadow Link: Ya well anyway tomorrow we are interviewing the four swords

Me: Wait, What! 0/0

Me: I-I need to get ready! *runs off*

Shadow Link: 0_o

Shadow Link. okay

Shadow Link: Shadow Link signing off!


	3. The FOUR SWORDZ

Shadow Link: Hello, Fyrus is STILL getting ready for the interview. I don't know whats gotten into her.

Me: *run in* How do I look!

Shadow Link: You look fine now lets get the interview started. Introducing the FOUR SWORDS

Red: Hi.

Me: *fretting with my hair*

Shadow Link: Where is everyone else?

Red: Blues out of energy AGAIN so Green is fight him and Vio is reading a book.

Me: * murmuring* thank goodness

Shadow Link: What did you say Fyrus?

Me: Nothing! 0/ / / /0

Shadow Link: ?

Vio: Hey Red! Got everyone to come!

Me: *murmuring* oh goddess 0\ \ \0

Shadow Link: What?

Me: nothing 0\ \ \0

Vio, Blue and Green: Heya.

Me: hi-i

Shadow Link: Hi, guys.

Vio: Hi Shadow

Blue: I still don't trust you...

Green: Blue, he saved us remember.

Shadow Link: Ya, remember how i smashed that mirror.

Me: OK, Q1: Vio do you like Shadow?

Vio: No, on Maniacs review I meant as friends.

Shadow Link: Ya, some of the fan fictions are super gross.

Vio: Ya where they got that idea in the first place I have no idea!

Me: I second *run into the hallway and do a fist pump*

Shadow Link: Q2: Red does everyone like you?

Red: I have no idea. *gives puppy face*

Me: HE IS SO CUTE! *gives hug*

Shadow Link: Q3: Green are you the leader?

Green: YOU BET I AM!

Blue: NO I AM!

Green: NO I AM!

Blue: NO I AM!

Vio: THIS ARGUMENT HAS NO POINT! I GIVE UP!

Red: Fyrus, why are eating sugar.

Me: IT TASTES GOOD!

Shadow Link: Fyrus stop eating sugar.

Me: NNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vio: Fyrus please stop eating sugar.

Me: Ok 0\ \ \0

Shadow Link: Fyrus your face just turned red.

Me: MOVING ON! Q4: Blue why are you so loud.

Blue: I JUST AAAMMMMMMM!

Vio: Fyrus, your face is getting really red.

Me: ... 0\ \ \0 *run away screaming like Maniac*

Shadow Link: Well since we lost our Host SHADOW LINK

Four Swords: AND THE FOUR SWORDS

All: OUT!


	4. TINGLE!

Me: HELLLOOOOOOOOO

Shadow Link: Why do you HAVE to yell

Me: BECAUSE I JUST LIKE YELLING!

Shadow Link: You are one messed up girl.

Me: I KNOW I AM!

Shadow Link: Anyways, today we are going to interview... wait... TINGLE!

Me: Wait, I didn't choose Tingle. IM EMOTIONALY UNPREPARED!

Tingle: Tingle made the producers make you interview Tingle today. TINGLE IS A FAIRY!

Me: I hate to say that but he is even more of a freak then me.

Shadow Link: I rather interview Navi. Wait, no I wouldn't.

Me: Lets get this over with. *eats sugar*

Shadow Link: STOP EATING SUGAR!

Tingle: TINGLE WILL EAT SUGAR! *grabs sugar and eats*

Shadow Link: Goddess help us.

Me: MY SUGAR!

Tingle: YAY SUGAR, TINGLE THE FAIRY WILL FIND MORE SUGAR! *starts destroying studio*

Shadow Link: Fyrus, YOUR LITRAULLY SMOKING!

Me: Gggrrrrrrrr *smoke rising off me*

Shadow Link: YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!

Me: *transforms into a giant evil fanged fairy made out of flames*

Shadow Link: OH MY GODDESS!

Tingle: *still destroying the studio* TINGLE IS A MAGICIAL FAIRY IN SEARCH OF MORE SUGAR!

Me: GGAAAAHHHHHH *Surrounds Tingle is fire*

Tingle: *screams and disappears*

Me: *reverts to my normal form* and that is why i am called Fyrusfairy.

Shadow Link: Remind me never to get on your bad side. Also what happened to Tingle.

Me: Don't worry, the fairy freak has been warped to some far far away part of the world. The process is very painful.

Shadow Link: Good but I guess the studio needs to be rebuilt.

Me: Ya, I think I did more harm then good.

Shadow Link: Anything was worth getting rid of that freak.

Me: Very true.

Shadow Link: Although you could have just whacked him with the newspaper of shame.

Me: I didn't want the newspaper of shame tainted by Tingle. But since I still need to get it out of my system... *whacks nearest person which happens to be Shadow Link*

Shadow Link: OOOWWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Me: For fun.

Shadow Link: Whatever, SHADOW LINK

Me: AND FYRUSFAIRY

Both: OUT!


	5. ZELDA IS MEAN TO VIO!

Me: YAY 3RD CHAPTER TODAY!

Shadow Link: Fyrus you are completely insane.

Me: I KNOW!

Shadow Link: WELCOMING... TP ZELDA!

TP Zelda: OK, I'm here now where is LINK!

Me: Right there *points at Shadow Link*

TP Zelda: THATS NOT LINK! THATS SHADOW LINK! I WANT LINK NOW! *Throws temper tantrum*

Me: Wow, she is such a (I cant say it without changing the rating).

Shadow Link: I know, you see why me and Vaati want to torture Zelda.

Me: As long as its her *points at screaming Zelda* I don't care.

Shadow Link: YAY!

Me: You STILL are evil aren't you?

Shadow Link: Only to really annoying people like TP Zelda. However the Four Sword Zelda is quite nice.

Vio: *walks in* Hey, thanks for the book you lent... AHHHHHH *Zelda throws him across the room*

Me: YOU ARE DEAD MEAT ZELDA! *hits Zelda with the newspaper of shame while chasing her out of the studio*

Shadow Link: Wow...

Me: *returns*

Vio: Uhh... what happened

Shadow Link: Zelda threw you across the room and Fyrus chased her out with her newspaper of shame.

Vio: Well, thank you Fyrus.

Me: N-no p-p-problem 0\ \ \0

Vio: Well, goodbye.

Me: B-b-bye.

Shadow Link: Bye Vio.

Vio: *leaves*

Me: 0\ \ \0

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK

Me: a-and Fyrusfairy

Both: OUT!


	6. NAVI IS HERE!

Me: HI!

Shadow Link: Hello...

Me: WE ARE DOING NAVI TODAY!

Shadow Link: WHY!

Navi: HEY HEY HEY SHADOW HEY LISTEN LISTEN!

Shadow Link: What you insufferable fairy.

Navi: HI!

Shadow Link: GAH!

Me: *cracking up*

Navi: ASK ASK ASK ME QUESTIONS!

Me: OK Q1: How many navis are there?

Navi: ALOT ALOT ALOT!

Me: Q2: Why are there so many navis

Navi: LINK LIKE TO SWAT US, YA YA YA, BUT WE KNOW ITS BECAUSE OF STRESS AND BAD INFLUENCES BLA BLA BLA! SO WE ALWAYS COME BACK TO HELP HELP HELP!

Shadow Link: KILL ME NOW!

Me: Q3: Are you really helpful?

Navi: YES YES YES I AM VERY VERY HELPFUL! I HELP LINK OUT SO MANY TIMES AND HE LOVES ME! BLA BLA BLA!

Shadow Link: NO NAVI! WE ALL HATE YOU FOR THE USLESS FAIRY YOU ARE! YOU ARE ANNOYING AND STUPID YOU LITT-

Me: THATS ENOUGHT SHADOW. WE DON"T WANT TO CHANGE THE RATING!

Navi: YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO HER NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG!

Me: Oh stuff it Navi.

Navi: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG BAD INFLUENCE NAG NAG NAG NAG!

Me: Im sick of Navi, want me to get rid of her?

Shadow Link: *rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb*

Me: I'll take that as a yes. *swats Navi with newspaper of shame*

Navi: *now a little blue smear on the wall*

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Shadow Link: Thank the Goddess that she's gone

Me: She was starting to get on my nerves.

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK

Me: AND FYRUSFAIRY

Both: OUT!


	7. LON LON CAKE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

Me: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI

Shadow Link: FYRUS THIS IS YOUR 5TH CHAPTER TODAY!

Me: I KNNOOOWWWWWW!

Shadow Link: Why are you so crazy... well... crazier than usual?

Me: I DISCOVERED THE MIRICAL OF... LON LON CAKE!

Shadow Link: What?

Me: ITS CAKE MADE OUT OF LON LON MILK! BRING MORE LON LON CAKE!

Server: Here is your Lon Lon ca-

Me: *tackles server and grabs cake*

Server: GAH!

Me: *nom nom nom*

Shadow Link: This is bad...

Me: *face cover in frosting* NO ITS AWSOME! I REALLY LIKE THE CHERRIES TOO! GIVE ME MORE LON LON CAKE! *tackles Shadow Link*

Shadow Link: GAH I HAVE NO LON LON CAKE!

Me: OFF TO FIND MORE LON LON CAKE! *runs like a nutcase out of the room*

Shadow Link: oh my goddess...

Sorry for the short chapter but I NEED MORE LON LON CAKE!


	8. KING ZORA EATS A NAVI BURGER!

Me: HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Shadow Link: Fyrus!

Me: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Shadow Link: Fyrus SHUT UP!

Me: OK!

Shadow Link: Today we get to interview KING ZORA!

King Zora: Hi. *sits in specially enlarged chair*

Me: Ok Q1: Y U SO FAT!

King Zora: Cucco Burgers, I eat to many Cucco Burgers *eats Cucco Burger*

Shadow Link: Q2: do you feel about having a nutcase of a daughter?

King Zora: I have a daughter?

Me: Wow... everything but your head is big.

King Zora: Huh?

Me: Nothin- UHG WHATS THAT STENCH!

King Zora: I farted '3'

Shadow Link: AAGGGG MY NOSE!

Me: *drags Shadow Link outside* Watch this. *lights match and throws inside* DIE KING ZORA!

Shadow Link: *watches fire burst from all the open windows and then no more fire OR evil stench.

Me: All the gross fart is burned away and the flame burns it so fast everything else is ok.

Shadow Link: *passes out from evil stench after affects*

Me: *goes into studio and sees giant hole where King Zora used to be*

King Zora: ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME OUT!

Me: *toss down a navi burger*

King Zora: Oohh yay a Cucco Burger *eats*

Me: *Evil Smile*

King Zora: BLAH THIS IS NO CUCCO BURGER *barfs then faints from navi burger*

Me: Fyrusfairy OUT!

Why did I not use perfume. BECAUSE FIRE IS BETTTER!


	9. DAY OFF AT THE LIBRARY!

Me: 7th CHAPTER TODAY!

Shadow Link: You have no life.

Me: NO I DON"T! AND SINCE THEY ARE STILL TRYING TO AIRLIFT KING ZORA OUT OF THE STUDIO WE GET A DAY OFF!

Shadow Link: And I really need it.

Me: So we are going to CASTLE TOWN! IM BRINGING MY AND RUPEES FOR LON LON CAKE!

Shadow Link: Oh, I forgot to tell you, I invite the four swords along.

Me: WAIT, VIO'S COMING! I-I-I GOT TO GET READY!

Shadow Link: Girls.

1 Hour Later

Shadow Link: HEY FYRUS TIME TIME TO LEAVE!

Me: OK, I'm coming!

Red: I can't wait. We are going to have so much fun, right Blue?

Blue: Ya, sure.

Vio: I heard the library got some new books in today.

Blue: Vio, ONLY YOU ARE INTERISTED IN BOOKS.

Green: Blue stop yelling.

Me: Lets get going. *trying not to look at Vio*

My POV:

When we got to castle town we all split up. Red went to the toy store, Blue the Weapons store, Green the movies, Shadow who knows were and Vio the Archery Range. Sigh, I wish I could focus when I saw him but I just can't. He must think I'm an idiot with all the stuttering. But I don't think he knows I have a big crush on him. Like every single Link I've seen he is clueless when it comes to stuff like that. So first thing I did when I left the group was blow all my rupees on Lon Lon Cake. I ate it all in around an hour and decided to head to the library. I know it sounds crazy but sometimes I like to sit down and read quietly. I picked a book and on my way over to my favourite reading spot bumped into someone and fell over. I looked up and saw Vio, VIO! Of all the place he could be it had to be the library. But then again he likes books. "Oh sorry Fyrus" He said. "O-oh its o-okay" I felt all the blood go right up to my face. He looked at my book. "Oh, you like Hyrule Histories. I tried to read it once but it was torn up by a evil Cucco. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well at least it didn't attack you." "oh no it did" said Vio "I was chased by an army of Cuccos and they trapped me in the Cucco Bunker with Maniac and Demon" I laughed again. "Let me guess, Maniac ate a Cucco Burger and the Cucco's got mad."

"Bingo" Said Vio " Why she ate a Cucco Burger in front of an evil Cucco I will never know." "Well her name is Maniac" This time Vio laughed. I said "Well insane Cucco's aside I'm gunna go read this." I sat down on the couch and Vio sat beside me. Sqeeeeeeee! "Hey you mind if I read with you? Thats the only copy in the library." Vio asked "Sure" I said and we spent the rest of the time reading about ancient battles with people tearing each other apart. I love history.

Script Form

Me: Wow... so Zelda the 1st led armies?

Vio: Yep, she killed thousands of monsters is very bloody battles.

Red: *walks in and sees me and Vio reading together*

Me and Vio: *not noticing Red*

Red: *running out*

Me: *looks at watch* Time to go back.

Vio: Well this was fun

Me: Ya it was really nice. Now to regain the crazy side of me Im going to pig out on Lon Lon Cakes and sugar when we get back.

Voi: Okay, well lets go.

Me and Vio: *leaves library*

Red: Hi.

Me: Hi Red.

Vio: Red, were you spying on me again?

Red: Blue told me to.

Me: Well when we get back Blue is going to get whacked with the newspaper of shame.

Me, Red and Vio: *walk back to meeting place*

Me: Blue this is for sending Red to spy on everyone *whacks with newspaper of shame"

Blue: OOWWWWWW

Red: But he only sent me to spy on you and Vio.

Blue: Hey I was just curious-

Me: *glare at him in a way that says you continue speaking you will stop speaking forever*

Blue: *shuts up*

Shadow Link: Well wonderful, its time to go home. I had a lovely time with Vaati terrorizing the Navi's of the forest.

Me: *eating Lon Lon Cake*

Green: Where did you get that?

Me: I have author powers, remember.

Green: But still, you can conjure Lon Lon cake out of thin air?

Me: Yep.

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK

Me: FYRUSFAIRY

Four Swords: AND THE FOUR SWORDS

All: OUT!

Thank you all for the 100 views! I can't believe so many people read my work! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	10. ZELDA MANIAC!

Authors Note-Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was the first day of school. BOO! I will try and update when possible but no guarantees. The amount of chapters a day, well that just depends on how crazy I feel.

Best Wishes

Fyrusfairy

Me: HI, EVRYONE! TODAY IS SPECIAL BECAUSE WE WILL BE INTERVIEWING THE AUTHOR ZELDA MA-

Maniac: *tackles me*

Me: YAY! MANIACS HERE!

Shadow Link: *muttering* Great, now I have to deal with two crazy girls.

Maniac: DID YOU JUST CALL ME CRAZY!

Shadow Link: um... ya.

Maniac: Awwww, thank you. *hugz*

Me: Okay Maniac Q1: How crazy are you for Cucco Burgerz?

Maniac: REALLY CRAZY!

Me: Lets test that out. *gives Shadow Link Cucco Burger*

Maniac: MINEEEEE! *tackles*

Shadow Link: Aahhhh!

Maniac: *sits on top of Shadow Link eating da Cucco Burger*

Me: I think that proves how crazy Maniac is for da Cucco Burgerz.

Shadow Link: great, NOW GET HER OFF OF ME!

Me: *picks up Maniac and puts her in chair*

Maniac: *still eating da Cucco Burger*

Shadow Link: Remind me again, WHY did I agree to do this.

Me: Remember, I blackmailed you, we went over this in chapter 1.

Shadow Link: Oh ya, I hate you.

Me: Ok Maniac Q2: Am I just as crazy as you when it comes to Lon Lon Cake?

Maniac: Easy to find out. *gives Shadow Link Lon Lon Cake*

Me: MINEEEE! *tackles*

Shadow Link: GAHHH!

Me: *sitting on Shadow Link eating Lon Lon Cake*

Maniac: Your almost as crazy as me when it comes to Lon Lon Cake.

Me: YAY!

Shadow Link: I hate this, now Fyrus can you PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!

Me: Fine *gets up and sits in chair*

Shadow Link: Q3: Which is better, da Cucco Burgerz or Lon Lon Cake?

Mainac: Cucco Burgerz.

Me: Lon Lon Cake.

Maniac: CUCCO BURGERZ!

Me: LON LON CAKE!

Maniac: HISSSSSSSS

Me: HISSSSSSSS

Mainac: *tackles*

Me: *fights*

Maniac: *sitting on top of me* I WIN! DAZ CUCCO BURGERZ RULE!

Me: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

Maniac: Demon taught me.

Me: *gets up and hits Shadow Link on the head with the newspaper of shame* That was for making me and Maniac fight!

Shadow Link: Meh, it was worth the shame.

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK!

Maniac: ZELDA MANIAC!

Me: AND FYRUSFAIRY!

All: OUT


	11. Backstage

Backstage After Maniacs Interview

Me: You want to try some Lon Lon Cake?

Maniac: Sure, why not. *starts eating Lon Lon Cake*

Vaati: *walks in*

Me: VAATI, ITS NOT UR TURN YET!

Vaati: Relax, I'm just here to get Maniac.

Me: Oh, my bad. She is in the back eating Lon Lon Cake.

Vaati: Whats Lon Lon Cake?

Me: Its this super sugary cake made with Lon Lon milk.

Vaati: OMG, DO YOU KNOW HOW HYPER THAT WILL MAKE HER!

Me: Well I eat it all the time and I'm fine. But when I first tried it I drove Shadow insane for days.

Flashback

Me: HEY SHADOW, LOOK AT ME! *hanging upside down from the ceiling rafters*

Shadow Link: Fyrus, GET DOWN FROM THERE!

Me: NNOOOOOOO! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

*five minutes later*

Shadow Link: MAKE IT STOP!

Back to Now

Vaati: Oh no.

Me: The sugar should be kicking in right about n-

Maniac: *runs in with icing on her face*

COME ON VAATI! LETS GO!

*grabs Vaati and drags him out the door*

Me: Poor Vaati.


	12. ZELDA LOVES LINKY!

Me: HIIIIIIIIIII!

Shadow Link:Did you get into the Lon Lon Cake stash again?

Me: YE-ES!

Shadow Link: Well its time to interview Link

Link: Hi, wait... WHATS DARK LINK DOING HERE!

Shadow Link: I AM NOT DARK LINK! I AM SHADOW LINK! I AM NOT A COMPLETE SADIST!

Link: Well, ok. First of all how come it took you so long to interview me.

Me: Well, you were meant to go on in chapter 4 but thats the one the Tingle the Fairy freak hijacked.

Link: Okay then lets just get this started.

Shadow Link: Ok Q1: Do you still like Zelda?

Link: NO!

Zelda: LINKY, MARRY ME!

Me: How did she get past security?

Shadow Link: We have none.

Me: Oh right.

Link: GAH ZELDA I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!

Me: *cracking up*

Zelda: LINKY LINKY LINKY COME WITH ME!

Link: *being chased by Zelda* I... DO... NOT... LIKE... YOU!

Me: *trips Link*

Link: *falls*

Zelda: LINKY, LETS GO! *drags Link out the door*

Link: NNNOOOOOOO!

Shadow Link: Serves him right for calling me Dark Link.

Me: *trying to eat Lon Lon Cake while laughing*

Shadow Link: You enjoy other peoples misery don't you?

Me: *still laughing* as long as I don't care about them yes I do.

Shadow Link: Stop eating while laughing, your going to choke.

Me: *ignores him*

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK!

Me: *still laughing* AND FYRUSFAIRY!

Both: OUT!


	13. Fi is Too Truthful

Me: Hi, we are interviewing Fi today.

Shadow Link: Don't you need Links sword?

Me: Yes, so I stole it.

Shadow Link: Wait, how did you pull that off?

Me: Broke into his house and stole it while he was sleeping, then I texted Zelda his address and plans for the day. He will be too busy with Zelda to notice its missing.

Shadow Link: wow...

Me: I also stole his clawshot.

Shadow Link: Why?

Me: BECAUSE ITS AWSOME!

Shadow Link: Can we just summon Fi already.

Me: Sure *hits sword on the ground* HEY FI, WAKE UP!

Shadow Link: Thats not going to-

*Fi appears*

Shadow Link: work...

Me: Hi Fi.

Shadow Link: How did that WORK!

Fi: That is how Link summons me.

Me: Enough chatter. Q1: How is it like to be stuck in a sword?

Fi: Cold.

Shadow Link: Q2: What do you think of Zelda?

Fi: She is 50% spoiled and 100% stalker.

Vio: *walks in* Have you guys seen Red?

Me: N-no.

Fi: There is a 97.5% chance Fyrus has a crush on-

Me: DDIIEEEEE! *throws Fi out the window of shame* (just got it installed)

Vio: Okay, since Red is clearly not here I'll get going.

Me: B-bye.

Shadow Link: Bye Vio.

Vio: *leaves*

Shadow Link: Wonder what Fi was going to say?

Fi: *walks in* I was saying that there is a 97.5% that Fyrus has a crash on Vio.

Shadow Link: What... you have a crush on VIO!

Me: 0\ \ \0

Fi: There is a 99.9% chance Fyrus is embarrest.

Me: FI, BACK IN THE SWORD!

Fi: *disappears*

Shadow Link: I am SO telling Vio.

Me: You tell Vio you will BURN! *storms out*

*Fi appears*

Fi: She meant that 100%

Shadow Link: BACK IN THE SWORD!

Authors Note-

Should Vio find out about my crush? Review to I know what you think.


	14. DriftedDaisy and Shadow Links Revenge!

Me: HI! GUESS WHAT! WE GET TO INTERVIEW DRIFTEDDAISY!

Daisy: HI!

Me: DAISY *tackle hugs*

Shadow Link: Hi.

Me: Ok Q1: Daisy, shoul I stop eating Lon Lon Cake?

Daisy: NO! Lon Lon Cake makes you as funny as Maniac when she eats ten million Cucco Burgers!

Me: See, I told you Shadow, this Lon Lon Cake ban is stupid.

Shadow Link: You're still banned.

Me: Whatever, now Q2: Whats your favorite Zelda game?

Daisy: Ocarina of Time 3D!

Shadow Link: Why, I'm not in it.

Me: Maybe thats why she likes it.

Shadow Link: 0_0

Me: Q3: Whats your opinion on Tingle?

Daisy: Tingle is a freak who loves fairies even though he's 32-37.

Me: I AGREE!

Shadow Link: Tingle is stupid.

Me: Q4: What do you think of King Zora?

Daisy: King Zora is an ugly, fat, slow fish that needs to go on a diet.

Shadow Link: Q5: Whats your favourite past time?

Daisy: My favourite pastime is drawing and writing FanFiction.

Me: YAY, ME TO!

*Blue, Green, Red and Vio walk in*

Blue: Oh your doing an interview?

Me: Yep.

Green: Well here is our question, Which of us is your favourite?

Daisy: My favourite Link is Red! We are very similar! *hugz Red*

Red: YAY! *puppy eyes*

Me: *eats Lon Lon Cake*

Shadow Link: FYRUS, YOUR STILL BANNED!

Me: If Daisy thinks I should eat Lon Lon Cake, I will eat Lon Lon Cake.

Shadow Link: Gah, FINE!

Me: YAY!

Daisy: Hey, why not you guys stay for the rest of the interview?

Blue: FINE!

Red: YAY!

Green: Sure.

Vio: Don't see why not.

Me: 0\ \ \0

Shadow Link: Q6: How do you like to kill Navi?

Daisy: Using JB's horrible music.

Me: I like to burn Navi.

Daisy: Why?

Me: FYRUSfairy.

Daisy: Riiight.

Vio: Since we're asking Fyrus questions, why do you always blush around me?

Me: N-no I d-don't 0\ \ \0

Vio: You are right now.

Me: 0\ \ \0

Shadow Link: Isn't it obvious, she has a HUGE crush on you.

Vio: Wait... what!

Me: 0\ \ \0 Umm... BYE! *disappears in a flash of flame*

Vio: ...

Shadow Link: That was dramatic.

Daisy: *phone rings* ITS FYRUS!

Red: Whats it say?

Daisy: It says "I warned Shadow, NOW MAKE HIM PAY!"

Shadow Link: Uummm...

Daisy: *tackles and ties up*

Shadow Link: Come one, let me go!

Daisy: NO, YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!

Shadow Link: Its was a JOKE!

Red: Shadow, it was kinda mean.

Green: And Vio's in shock. *points at unmoving Vio"

Daisy: GUILTY! PUNISHMENT, NAVI! *drags into room with Navi*

Shadow Link: ANYTHING BUT NAVI!

Daisy: *locks door* Now that's over with.

Red: What about Vio?

Green: I think we should leave him alone.

Daisy: Lets go. *everyone but Vio leaves*

Vio: She likes me...

Authors Note: MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Why, you ask, CUZ IM EVIL!


	15. Wait, HE LIKES ME!

Vio's POV:

I am so confused! When Shadow pointed out Fyrus's crush it became so obvious! And I never saw it! So much for being the smart one. And my emotions weren't helping. Stupid emotions. Making everything more complicated. Well walking through Castle Town sure isn't making me feel better. Maybe a good book would help, it always did when my clones are arguing. I walk into the library I can hear a sound. Sounds like someone is crying. I turned around the corner and saw Fyrus.

My POV:

Gah, I should never had trusted Shadow to keep my secret. Oh, I wish I had gone with a dead man can't tell strategy. Too late now though. Might as well continue crying in the library. And I know, why the library. Well no one looks for me there, a lot of distracting books and plenty of hiding places. I don't even feel like eating Lon Lon Cake. Its that bad. Oh goddess, how will I show my face in the studio again! I feel so bad. And poor Vio, how embarrassing for him. Blue will tease him something awful. Still, crying does make me feel a tiny bit better. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Vio! Of all the people to find me it was him. Umm... COMMENCE ESCAPE PLAN NUMBER ONE! " UH... BYE!" I said. I was just about to flash out using my author powers like before when he grabbed my wrist. "No," Said Vio "Your not leaving till we sort this out."

I sat back down, my face was still wet. I must look like a wreck. But I can't really flash out now. I think I'm blushing. Oh, who cares, he knows about my crush now. No use hiding it. I really am going to kill Shadow. "Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Vio. I can't tell what he is thinking. Ok Fyrus play dumb, maybe he will then let you cry in peace. " Uumm... tell you what?" Real smooth Fyrus. " About how you were crushing on me." Aack, operation Play Dumb failed. Well escape and playing dumb won't work and I don't think it would be bright to throw him out a window. Last option, tell the truth. "Because I was worried you didn't like me back..." I couldn't sound more cheesy if I tried. Maybe I could jump out the window. The window isn't such a bad idea.

"But Fyrus, did you consider I might like you back?" What... HE MIGHT LIKE ME BACK! But then again, why would he like me. Might as well ask him. "But why would you like me?" Vio laughed "Well lets see, your funny, smart and fierce." Now I'm really blushing. "Now lets go get something to eat." He said. "Like a... Date?" "Yes, a date." OMG, HE ASKED ME ON A DATE! QUICKLY WENT FROM WORST DAY EVER TO BEST! He offers his hand and I take it, and we walk out of the library.

No Ones POV:

And as they left no one noticed the small boy with a red hat and tunic come out of hiding behind a curtain. And he is thinking to himself, "wait till the others hear. Vio's got a girlfriend."


	16. RABID FANGIRL PIT OF DOOOOOM!

Me: HI! I KNOW I HAVEN'T DONE MANY INTERVIEWS LATELY BUT I HAVE A LIFE!

Shadow Link: No you don't.

Me: Shutup you. I still haven't decided on your punishment.

Shadow Link: But Daisy already punished me. And I helped you and Vio get together.

Me: But I told you not to tell and you deserve punishment. And I have a... different way of punishing people.

Shadow Link: *grumbles*

Me: Introducing... VAATI!

Vaati: Hi Shadow, Hello Fyrus.

Me: Q1: When we visited castle town did you and Shadow get trapped in the forest by the navis?

Vaati: Yes.

Me: Thought so *smirks at Shadow Link*

Shadow Link: I hate you.

Me: I'm still deciding your punishment, don't push it.

Vaati: Wow... you must have really made her angry, most author punishments are swift and deadly. What did you DO!

Me: He told Vio about my crush. *glares at Shadow Link*

Vaati: See you at your funeral.

Shadow Link: MOVING ON! Q2: How powerful are you in your demon form.

Vaati: Very powerful, want me demonstrate?

Me: NO! I don't feel like rebuilding my studio again.

Vaati: Again?

Me: It was trashed by Tingle, King Zora and sometimes I trash it, depends on how much Lon Lon Cake I eat. *eats Lon Lon Cake*

Shadow Link: *glares at me*

Me: Q3: How was Maniac when I gave her Lon Lon Cake for the first time?

Vaati: *shudders* I don't want to think about it.

Shadow Link: Fyrus how much Lon Lon Cake did you give Maniac.

Me: Only a piece.

Shadow Link: Vaati, count yourself lucky, when Fyrus had Lon Lon Cake for the first time she had ten... cakes.

Vaati: Wow...

Me: *giggles evilly*

Shadow Link: *shudders*

Me: Hey Shadow, I'v decided on your punishment.

Shadow Link: *gulps nervously*

Me: RABID FANGIRL PIT! *shoves Shadow Link into rabid fangirl pit*

Shadow Link: *screams as rabid fangirls mob him*

Vaati: *gulps* I'll be leaving... *runs out*

Me: *laughs evilly*

Shadow Link: *drags himself out of rabid fangirl pit missing his hat, his clothes ripped up and covered in lipstick*

Me: BACK IN! *hits with newspaper of shame till Shadow Link falls back in*

Fangirl: SHADOW! WE LOVE YOU!

Me: RABID FANGIRLS, RIP HIM TO SHREDS!

Shadow Link: NNOOOOO!

Me: FYRUSFAIRY OUT! *eats Lon Lon Cake while watching Shadow be mauled*


	17. The Postman of PLUTO?

Me: DAMMIT SHADOW! GIVE IT BACK!

Shadow Link: No, you are hearby banned from Lon Lon Cake for this entire interview.

Me: SSHHAADDOOOOOWWWW!

Shadow Link: No is no.

Me: *puppydog eyes*

Shadow Link: ACK! The look of the dammed! FINE YOU WIN! THE CUTENESS IS TO MUCH TO HANDLE!

Me: YAY! *takes Lon Lon Cake from Shadow Link*

Shadow Link: Ok, welcoming *shudders* the postman...

Me: Wait... WHA!

Postman: HEEEEYY!

Me: EEEKKKK!

Shadow Link: *shudders* Q1: WILL YOU PUT ON SOME PANTS ALREADY!

Postman: No these shorts are comfy.

Me: Dude, the guy wearing tights thinks its a bad idea.

Postman: YOU WANT A LETTER!

Me: NO! THEY ARE USELESS!

Shadow Link: Q2: Will you EVER stop stalking Link?

Postman: No I WILL STALK HIM FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVERRRRR!

Me and Shadow: *shudders*

Me: I would throw you in the Fangirl pit of Doom but you have no Fangirls, I would hit you with the newspaper of shame but you feel no shame so its last resort time *smiles evilly* FIRE FAIRY TIME! *transforms into flaming fairy*

Postman: *oblivious to impending doom*

Me: *smiles showing off fanged teeth and postman is surrounded by fire*

Postman: *shrieks like a girl*

*flames disappear and postman is gone*

Shadow Link: What did you do?!

Me: *tranforms back to normal* Teleported him to Pluto. But in a few days he'll be back.

Shadow Link: How do you know he'll be back, Pluto's very far away?

Me: I've done this before, *sadistic grin* I've made it extra painful this time.

Shadow Link: *sighs* Surprisingly I've gotten used to this.

Me: YAY! *eats Lon Lon Cake*

Shadow Link: I'm not even going to try and stop you.

*Four Swords enter*

Green: Hello.

Blue: Wuzzup

Red: HI! *smiles*

Vio: Hi Fyrus.

Me: VIO! *runs up and gives him a hug*

Blue: Vio and Fyrus, sittin in a tree, K-I- AAGGG!

Me: *throws Blue in Fangirl pit of Doom*

Red and Green: *looks at me weird*

Me: What? He was asking for it. Don't worry, those Fangirls won't hurt them, they are the milder ones.

Shadow Link: I just watched her painfully transport the postman to Pluto, she could do a lot worse.

*Blue drags himself out of Fangirl Pit of Doom*

*Vio gleefully shoves him back in*

*everyone but me stares at Vio shocked*

Vio: What are you looking at, Fyrus is bad influence and Blue's been teasing me all day.

Me: YAY! VIO'S LEARNING FROM ME!

Everyone but Me and Vio: *shudders*

Me: Hey Vio, wanna go bowling?

Vio: Sure.

Me: YAY! *hugs Vio then drags him out the door*

Shadow Link: With his smarts and her evil we are utterly doomed.

*Blue manages to pull himself out of the Fangirl pit of Doom missing his hat*

Blue: DAMMIT FYRUS!

Shadow Link: SHADOW LINK!

Red, Green and Blue: THE FOUR SWORDS

All: OUT!

**Heya people. I'm thinking of doing a movie night series where I bring the characters out of there movies halfway through and make them watch the entire movie. If I do, Shadow and Vio will be helping because its just not as fun without them.**

**Shadow Link: WHY ME!**

**Me: Because I'm an authoress and I said so.**

**Shadow Link: *grumbles***

**Me: Vio, what do you think.**

**Vio: Can I bring my book.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Vio: I'm in.**

**Shadow Link: Awww! Come on Shadow. Why do you always side with her.**

**Vio: We're dating and she's the author.**

**Me: YOUR POINT IS INVALID!**

**Shadow Link: Why are all authors crazy?!**

**Me: *singsong* 'cause we just AREEE!**

**Shadow: I don't have a choice, do I?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Shadow Link: Dammit.**


End file.
